Welcome Home, Gomer!
by FonzFan82
Summary: Gomer returns to Mayberry after his time in USMC is up.


Gomer Pyle couldn't believe today would have been the last day with the United States Marine Corps as well his last year. He had all his things packed and ready to go home to his cousin, Goober Pyle and their friends in Mayberry, North Carolina.

Before heading to the airport with the other Marines, Gomer wanted to say good – bye to Sergeant Carter.

"Sergeant?" Gomer said.

"Yes, Pyle? What is it?" Sergeant Carter asked.

"All I wanted was to say a quick good – bye before I fly home to Mayberry, Sergeant. You know what I'm getting when I get off that plane?" Gomer asked.

"No, Pyle, I don't know or care what you're going to get when you get home," Sergeant Carter said.

"Well, I'll tell you anyway, Sergeant. When I get off the plane, Andy and his deputy, Barney will be at the luggage claim with my stuff. After we get to Andy's house, we're going to have a nice party and everything," Gomer said.

"A party, huh? Just make sure not to do any drinking, Pyle. How do you know they will be throwing you a welcome home party?" Sergeant Carter asked.

"Goober told me but he said to act surprised so I didn't hear about it from him," Gomer said.

"It isn't a party if everyone kept it secret, Pyle. I'm sure you know that. Now that you've said your quick good – bye, you can go with the other Marines and catch your flight home. So long, Pyle. It was nice knowing you."

At the airport, the flight number to North Carolina was called ten minutes after Gomer arrived.

Back in Mayberry at the sheriff's office, Barney Fife walked in from doing patrol.

"How was patrol, Barney?" I asked.

"Fine. No action today. Is it true Gomer's actually coming home? I wasn't here when he joined the Marines, you know," Barney said.

"Yes, it's true, Barney. Gomer is coming home from the Marines sometime this afternoon. That's why we're throwing a party for him at the house. Boy, won't Gomer be surprised to see Barney Jr. in person after reading about him in letters and the pictures we've sent him," I said.

"I know. He hadn't seen pictures of my daughter," Barney said.

"You mean Barney?" I said, thinking of Barney's three – year – old daughter.

"Right, Ange. That's my family of four: me and Thelma Lou, and Barney and the kids. Can you believe my son is now six years old? Where did the time go? Six years ago he was just a baby and the best Father's Day gift a father could ask for," Barney said.

"True," I said.

The door to the sheriff's office opened.

"I can't believe today is the day Gomer comes home from the Marines. He was there for a long time, you know," Floyd said.

"Yes, we know, Floyd. Goober's going to pick Gomer up at the airport," I said.

"He is? Maybe he'll let me go along for the ride. I sure did miss cutting his hair from the time he left Mayberry," Floyd said.

"You'll have to ask Goober if you could go with him when he goes to the airport to pick up Gomer," I said.

Goober came into the sheriff's office and gave me and Barney an update on Gomer's flight.

"Thanks, Goob. Floyd has something he wants to ask you about," I said.

Goober didn't see Floyd was with me and Barney when he walked in.

"Sorry, Floyd. I didn't know you were here. What do you want to ask me?" Goober asked.

"Can I go with you to the airport to pick up Gomer? I'm sure he'd be surprised to see the two of us there," Floyd said.

"Well, all right. I guess it wouldn't hurt," Goober said.

"Thanks, Goober," Floyd said.

Goober and Floyd both said good – bye to Barney and I and would see them at the party that evening.

"I can see why Floyd and Goober are making Gomer's coming back home such a big deal, Ange," Barney said.

"Aunt Bee's busy making a cake for the party to welcome Gomer home from the Marines," I said.

"She usually does this for parties, doesn't she?" Barney asked.

"Yes, she does," I said.

* * *

Back at the house, Aunt Bee, Thelma Lou and Helen Crump were getting ready for that night's party.

Gomer saw he was going to land in Mayberry in a few minutes. He couldn't believe he was finally here and going to see all of his friends again after five years. Goober and Floyd were already at the luggage claim, picking up Gomer's luggage.

"Whatever you do, Floyd, don't mention the party," Goober said as they heard the PA system mention his cousin's flight.

"I won't, Goober. Does he know anything about it?" Floyd asked.

"He does, but I told him to act surprised," Goober said.

Floyd gave a laugh and thought it was funny.

"Good one, Goober. You're pretty sneaky," Floyd said.

Goober heard what Floyd said but didn't answer him. Goober was busy yelling and waving. Floyd wasn't paying much attention.

That's when Gomer heard a familiar voice yell his name. He looked all over the airport and found Goober and Floyd at the luggage claim. He fast walked to hug his cousin and barber.

"Gomer, did you know Barney has a family now?" Floyd asked.

"Yeah, I know. Lucky guy. I want to meet his family," Gomer said.

"You will tonight," Goober said.

"I can't wait to see Barney again."

"Act surprised," Goober said.

"I don't want them to know that you already know about the party, so don't say a word about it," Goober said.

"I won't," Gomer said as the three finally made it to the sheriff's office.

"You stay here for a minute," Goober said to his cousin.

"Okay," Gomer said.

He watched Goober disappear.

"Andy, we're back. Should we have the party now? I have Floyd with Gomer at the door of the courthouse," Goober said.

"I guess we could. Let me call Aunt Bee first," Andy told Goober.

"Okay. Do we wait for you outside or meet you at the house?" Goober asked.

"Wait for us and then we can go to the house for the party," I said.

"Okay," Goober said and shut the door behind him.

Barney and I came out.

"Glad to have you back," I said.

"Thanks, Andy. I sure did miss everyone," Gomer said.

"Is it true you're married, Barney?" Gomer asked.

"Yes, it's true, Gomer," Barney said.

"Hey, Barney, show Gomer your wedding ring," Goober said.

"Knock it off, Goober. The ring ain't a big deal," Barney said.

They finally made it to the house. Sixteen – year – old Opie was outside so he could keep an eye out for me and our guests.

"Is that really you, Opie? Gosh, you sure have changed over the years," Gomer said surprised.

"It's him, all right," I said.

Everyone walked into the house then.

Gomer did notice at the party there were a few children. A few girls, Opie, and another boy he guessed was Barney Jr.

"Who are all these children?" Gomer asked, surprised.

He only knew Opie but not the other four. He knew the others didn't look familiar to him.

"The children?" Barney asked.

"Yes, the children. I've never seen them before," Gomer said.

"Oh. Two of them belong to me," Barney said.

"Yours? Why don't you introduce me?" Gomer asked, still surprised.

"These are my two, Barney Jr. and Barney," Barney told Gomer, introducing his son and daughter.

"A girl named Barney? Good one, Barney. I've never heard of a girl being named Barney," Gomer said, giggling.

"I think it's a pretty name for a girl, Gomer. It isn't funny either," Barney said.

"Sorry," Gomer said between giggles.

"And cut it out," Barney said.

He didn't like it when people made fun of his children, especially his daughter. Gomer was still studying Barney's daughter. He could see she and Barney Jr. had Barney's looks. Gomer looked at the other two girls he hadn't met yet.

The girls didn't reply. They stepped back as far away as they could because Gomer is a stranger to them.

"Gomer, these girls are part of the family. I adopted them. Their names are Martha and Laura," Andy said, making introductions.

"Nice to meet you," Gomer told the girls.

They didn't reply.

After introductions had been made, everyone ate dinner and cake.

"Welcome home, Gomer," everyone said in unison.

"Thanks, everyone. It's good to be back home," Gomer said.


End file.
